


Sweet Mistakes

by Xeantha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeantha/pseuds/Xeantha
Summary: ' “Eh? What do you…” Suddenly standing up straight, the blond cocks his head at Adonis. “... You really don't know what this place is, do you?” 'In which Adonis gets some bad directions and ends up where he definitely did not mean to end up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a lot longer actually but I just burned out towards the end RIP
> 
> But yeah I started the undead cafe revival recently and I just couldn't stop thinking about this so uh
> 
> Man I never know what the hell to say here
> 
> I hope its good my dudes

Just looking at the entrance, the elegant wooden door, the name of the establishment scrawled on the glass in a bright gold font equal parts elegant, makes Adonis wonder if he took a wrong turn somewhere. No, one quick glance at the street signs tells him that this is indeed the address Souma texted him (to the best of his memory at least. Adonis only managed one look at the message before his phone went black, and all of his attempts to light up the screen since have been unsuccessful). Still, a place this extravagant doesn't fit with the rigid, humble Souma that he knows. Cupping his hands around his eyes, Adonis squints through the windows, the surface so spotless he struggles to see past his own reflection. From what he can tell, there's no sign of Souma. Really, all he can see in there are girls. Teenage girls, grinning around the lips of their cups, stealing eager glances at something out of Adonis's vision. His confidence in his memory of the address fades, but without anything else to go by, all he can do is wait here and see what happens.

… Might as well wait inside.

A bell cheerfully announces his presence when he opens the door, causing a few patrons to look up at him. Some turn their gazes back right away (out of disinterest or intimidation he can't tell, but he hopes it's the former), others giggle behind their hands, sharing a secret joke, the punchline a complete mystery to Adonis. He ignores the surge of embarrassment at the attention, and finds an empty table near the back.

While he focuses his attention on the entrance, watching for any sign of Souma through the glass, he's able to briefly note the extravagance of the inside matching the promise of the building's front. Gorgeous crimson curtains, laced with gold, contrasting with the dark polish of the wooden furniture, all make Adonis feel simple, and the last of his confidence disappears in a flash. There's no way this is the right place.

Adonis fishes his phone from his pocket. The screen, as he expects, is still dark. And no matter where he taps or what buttons he pushes (with a bit too much force), the phone greets him with nothing but his confused reflection, brows furrowed in dismay. No good. He sets his phone down on the table, the black screen mocking his own failings with technology.

Biting the inside of his lip, his mind wanders to Souma. Where is he right now? On his way here, or waiting somewhere else entirely? Is he wondering where he is? Worried? Upset? If that's the case, Adonis can't help but blame himself, blame his incompetence, for such an inconvenience.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

Adonis turns to look in the direction of the voice, and the first thing he makes note of is the speaker's clothes; a three piece black suit, complete with a tailcoat, fitting snugly on his thin frame. Second note, the man, presumably a waiter, has nothing to write down an order with. His gloved hands rest flat on the table, white fingers spread wide as he leans over, so close his long blond hairs threaten to tickle Adonis' nose. The blond smiles wide at Adonis, the corners of his eyes crinkle behind silver frames, the warm brown of his irises still peeking through to stare deep into him.

The sudden closeness catches Adonis off guard. Warmth slowly spreads through his cheeks, and he can't help but avert his gaze. “I'm… Waiting for someone.”

“Oh, that so?” The blond leans back a little (he's still far too close) and chuckles, “Quite a place to bring a date to.”

“It's not a date…” Adonis brings his hands into his lap and presses his thumbs together. “I'm not even sure if this is the right place.”

“Have you tried...” The blond pauses, and Adonis can feel his gaze move from him to the phone on the table. “... calling them?”

“I can't…” Now it's Adonis’ turn to pause, taking in a deep breath as his face burns even brighter with shame. “... figure out how to turn it on.” He admits in a low whisper.

“Oh… Do you want me to help?”

Adonis manages an awkward nod before the blond reaches for his phone. He holds down one of the buttons, frowning a few seconds later when nothing happens.

“Is it charged?”

“I don't know…”

The blond sighs, but doesn't let go of Adonis’ phone. “I have the same kind of phone, I could charge yours in the back if you want me to.”

Another awkward nod. “I'd appreciate it.”

“All right.” after stuffing the phone into one of his back pockets, the blond returns his attention to Adonis. “Anyways, would you like the dessert?”

“Dessert?” Adonis scans the table, devoid of anything save a red table cloth and a vase of pretty flowers. “Is there… a menu?”

“Well, we only serve one thing actually, aside from a selection of tea,” the blond laughs. “People don't come here for the food, really.”

“What do they come here for?”

“Eh? What do you…” Suddenly standing up straight, the blond cocks his head at Adonis. “... You really don't know what this place is, do you?”

“It’s…” Adonis’ lips press tight together, opens them once as he prepares to repeat the café’s name, only to shut them again. Something tells him the answer to that question isn't a name.

“This is a…” With a new, awkward demeanor, the blond crosses his arms as he gnaws on his lip. “... a butler café. You know, where girls go to get served and chatted up by attractive guys. And, the occasional guy like yourself shows up, but I much prefer the girls. Girls are a lot cuter.”

“Oh.” This is most definitely not where he's supposed to meet Souma, Adonis decides. As if his face couldn't get any hotter. “I’m… sorry if I inconvenienced you.”

“It's fine, this is my job after all,” the blond sighs. “I'll go charge your phone now. Do you want the dessert or not?”

“Sure,” Adonis replies, figuring he should order something after taking up so much of the blond’s time. “Thank you.”

The blond hums in response. “I'll be right back then. You can… call me Kaoru, by the way.

“Thank you, Kaoru,” Adonis nods. He looks at him for the first time since their conversation began and gives him a grateful smile.

“... Yeah, no problem,” Kaoru mutters as he turns and walks off. Adonis could swear there was a tinge of pink across his face, but he’s probably just imagining it.

Once Kaoru is gone, Adonis returns his attention to the entrance. He observes the passerbys with just half of his initial diligence, resigned in the fact that Souma isn't coming here, that he's waiting somewhere else, maybe even gave up waiting on Adonis and went home. He can only hope Souma isn't too concerned, or too angry with him, that he can get his phone turned on soon and apologize to him. Of course, turning the phone on and getting it to work are two entirely different beasts, Adonis admits to himself. Even when it is charged, he can barely figure out how to use it, and often has to ask someone else to coach him through even the most basic tasks. Maybe Kaoru will lend him a helping hand again. He seems kind, Adonis thinks, though maybe that just comes with the service.

A clinking noise in front of him breaks him from his thoughts. When Adonis looks up he sees Kaoru, pushing a plate filled with a sweet-looking dessert towards him. The distance between them is much greater than when Kaoru first approached him, making Adonis suspect that his prior friendliness really was all part of an act.

“It looks delicious,” Adonis says, unable to think of another line of conversation.

“Uh huh, Sakuma-san’s little brother made it,” to Adonis’ surprise, Kaoru pulls out the chair next to him and sits down, then takes a fork and sticks it into the dessert, taking off a piece. “Sakuma-san is the one who runs this place, he's also a waiter sometimes, when he feels like getting out of his coffin.”

Adonis wants to ask about that last part, but decides against it. Instead he looks at the fork in Kaoru’s hand and asks, “what are you doing?”

“I'm serving you,” Kaoru’s reply is a bit begrudging as he holds the dessert up to Adonis’ mouth. “Like I said, my job here is to serve and chat with cute girls.”

“I'm not a girl, though,” and you don't seem to be enjoying your job, is on the tip of Adonis’ tongue. “You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“What, and let the dog yap at me for slacking off? I get enough of that already,” Kaoru sighs, then continues before Adonis can question the “dog” comment. “Ugh, and don't remind me you're not a girl. You could at least help me up and act like one, and stuff like-” Kaoru suddenly raises the pitch of his voice. “Oh Kaoru-kun, you're so cool and handsome, I love you!”

“I don't want to do that.”

Kaoru muffles a snort into his free hand. “Yeah, I was kidding. I wouldn't want you to do that either, it'd be weird. I don't want to be complemented by a guy, trust me.” He shakes the fork in front of Adonis’ face. “Anyways, hurry up and eat.”

Instead of asking Kaoru to just let him hold the fork himself like he wants to, Adonis complies and bends his head down to take a bite off the fork. After a few moments of slow and careful chewing, Adonis finally swallows. “It's very good.”

“Yeah it is, you wouldn't have guessed it from how it first looked.” Kaoru sets the fork down, an opportunity Adonis takes advantage of by grabbing it himself and tearing off another piece of the dessert. “Anyways, why don't you tell me about… hmm…”

“...Is something wrong?” Adonis asks after another bite.

“No it's just,” Kaoru scratches the side of his head. “I realized I didn't get your name.”

“Oh. It's Adonis.”

“Adonis-kun,” The name rolls off Kaoru’s tongue slowly, as if tasting every syllable before it passes his lips. “So, are you from here?”

“No,” Adonis licks his lips, struggling to summon some level of speaking skill. “I moved here recently. I came with my family to live with my mother.”

“How long have you been here then? What's your home country like?”

Adonis is grateful for Kaoru’s relaxed, conversational demeanor. He feels at ease like this, sharing about his home and family life (Kaoru seems very excited to find out about Adonis’ three loud older sisters), listening to Kaoru’s own stories about his friends and family. Adonis finds out that Kaoru goes to a different high school than him, but is a year above him (“Should I call you Kaoru-senpai?” “No, that’d just seem weird here. Just call me Kaoru.”) Words flow from Adonis mouth freely, and Adonis is surprised by his own sudden talkativeness. Their conversation envelopes Adonis like no other has before. He can almost forget everything in the world but him, Kaoru, and the little wood table between them.

Almost, until the universe reminds Adonis with a chime of a bell, and one distraught Kanzaki Souma standing at the entrance of the café. Their eyes lock and Souma rushes towards Adonis just as Adonis stands up and takes a low bow.

“I'm sorry Kanzaki, I must have gotten the wrong address…”

Rather than accepting the apology, Souma bows as well, even lower than Adonis. “No, I should be the one apologizing Adonis-dono! I sent you the wrong address by mistake. Such an unforgivable mistake... I should pay for it with my life!” Souma’s white-knuckled hand clenches tightly around his sword.

“Hey, no seppuku in the building please. You'll scare the customers,” Kaoru let's out a breathy chuckle. “So I'm guessing this is your friend, Adonis-kun?”

“Yes,” Adonis stands from his bow and faces Kaoru. “Thank you for the food and your time, Kaoru.” He bows (not as low this time) again.

“Anytime,” Kaoru smiles. “See you later, feel free to come back whenever you like.”

“Goodbye… See you.” Rising once more, Adonis leaves with Souma, the bell chime sounding much sadder than when he first arrived.

“I truly am sorry Adonis-dono, to have made you wind up at a place like that.”

“It's okay Kanzaki, I… had fun.”

“Really? That's a relief. What did you do there?”

As Adonis lulls himself into Souma’s conversation, something gnaws at the back of his mind, telling him he’s forgotten something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't really think I'd write another chapter of this but here we are I guess???

Kaoru lays his head onto his arms crossed along the table as he listens to the rain fall against the glass. Every tap seems louder than the last, every raindrop seems closer together as the minutes tick by. It's a shame, he thinks to himself, that his plans to go to the beach after work are ruined.

“Hey, Hakaze… senpai,” Koga glances at Kaoru out of the corner of his eye as he wipes down one of the tables. “Quit slackin’ off and do your job.”

“What job? My job is to serve cute girls and as you can see,” Kaoru waves his arm broadly across the room, “there isn't a single customer here. And I'm not serving a guy like you.”

Koga rolls his eyes before tossing Kaoru a rag. “Then your job is to clean, Playboy.”

Kaoru grimaces at the rag (that happened to fall squarely on his head) as he picks it up with two cautious fingers. “But, Koga-kun, you're doing such a good job on your own.” The rag falls to the floor (Koga growls, how doglike). “Besides, you shouldn't boss your senpai around, you know? Just let me sleep.” Kaoru nuzzles back into his folded arms.

“Sleep,” Koga repeats incredulously. He crouches down to pick up the fallen rag and glares at Kaoru. “It’s the middle of the damn day and you're at work. You're startin’ to sound like that damn vampire bastard.” With a shake of his head, Koga stands up and deposits the rag on a table.

Kaoru rolls his eyes, and upon realizing that Koga can't see him roll his eyes because he's too busy working (yuck) he mutters, “whatever,” and closes his eyes.

The rain still falls heavy against the window pane, and Kaoru feels like coming to work today was a mistake. A job is a job, of course, but what's the point when no rational customer will even come? Even Sakuma-san didn't show up. Well, maybe he did, and is just tucked away in that coffin he keeps in the back. Maybe he hasn't even left the coffin since yesterday. Jeez, is he even still alive? Someone should check on that. But not him. He's trying to rest. Koga-kun can do it. Dogs are good at sniffing out dead things, anyway. Would they bury Sakuma-san in a real coffin, or the one that he sleeps in? Would he have to go to the funeral as part of his job? What if he has a date that day?

In between the patter of rain, a bell chimes and the door creaks open.

A customer? In this weather?

“W-Welcome!” Kaoru stumbles to his feet. “How can I- oh…”

Standing under the door frame, thoroughly soaked, is a young, dark-skinned man. Water drips from his violet hair onto the floor, and from the sleeves of his green jacket, too. His eyes do not wander from Kaoru as he nods.

“Hello, Kaoru.”

“Adonis-kun!” Kaoru exclaims as he approaches him. “You're back again, huh? Missed me that much?”

Adonis blushes a bit, but doesn't counter Kaoru's claim. “I just wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?”

“The phone.”

Oh, the phone. Kaoru remembers now. When Adonis left that day, he forgot his phone. Admittedly, Kaoru forgot about it too, and might have left in the kitchen if it didn't start ringing right as he was about to leave; one of Adonis’ sisters, very cute sounding. Very cute in person, too, when he met up with her to return the phone (Adonis himself was busy at the time, probably didn't even realize his phone was missing).

“Oh, that?” Kaoru brushes of the praise with a wave of his hand. “I was just doing what anyone would do. Besides, your sister asked me to return it, and there's no way I could deny the request of a pretty girl.”

“I see,” Adonis slightly lowers his gaze. “Still, I'm grateful for what you did.”

“It was no problem,” Kaoru smiles. “Anyway, do you wanna sit down, get something to eat? Should I take your coat?”

“No,” Adonis shakes his head. “I just happened to be passing by while doing something else, so I must leave.”

“Oh,” Kaoru feels something heavy settle in his chest (disappointment? That can't be it. Probably a virus). “That's a shame.”

Adonis turns his back, hand twisting the door handle before he replies, “I will come back. When the weather is better.” And with that, he opens the door, the wind and rain blowing noisily through the entrance before the door muffles the outside sound once more, and Adonis is gone.

The weight in Kaoru's chest is suddenly gone as well, replaced by something much warmer.

It's nothing.

“Don't serve guys, huh?” Koga growls from the corner table he's meticulously wiping down. “Don't serve guys my ass.”

“First you snap at me for not doing my job, now because I'm trying to do it. Make up your mind,” Kaoru sighs and rubs the back of his head. He sits down, propping his head in his hand and watching the rain pelt the window pane. To think, Adonis is out in that rain right now, without an umbrella at that.

Not that he cares.

Kaoru wonders if he has any dates planned for today. He checks his phone. 

“Sorry, Koga-kun,” Kaoru rises from his chair with a smirk, “tell Sakuma-san that something came up, so I had to leave early.” Ignoring Koga's mutters (“somethin’? You mean another damn date?”) Kaoru heads into the back room. He quickly dresses out of his uniform and into his casual clothes, and only takes a moment to gather his possessions before he's out the door. Thankfully, unlike Adonis, Kaoru has an umbrella, which he opens as soon as he steps outside.

Another damn date, huh? Kaoru wishes. A distraction like that would be pretty good right now. Unfortunately, all Kaoru has to distract himself as he walks home are the sounds of raindrops tapping against his umbrella, and thoughts of a quiet foreign boy he's met twice. Ugh, the weather must be making him sick or something, Kaoru concludes. Maybe after a long, long, long nap his mind will be back on track.

Even with an umbrella, the walk is unforgiving. Water floods the streets, soaking through Kaoru's shoes and freezing his toes to the bone. And although the umbrella stops most of the rain, frigid wind blows droplets onto his face. No wonder there's no one out on the street, Kaoru bitterly thinks, no sane person would bother with this awful weather.

Of course no sane person would, but Kaoru isn't the only one out of his mind. A few meters ahead of him, Adonis steps out of a little convenience store, a small bag in hand. He begins to walk in Kaoru's direction, but stops once he realizes he's there.

“Kaoru.”

“Hey, Adonis-kun.” Shit. Just what he needed. “Funny seeing you again.”

“Yes, I…” Adonis raises up the bag. “Medicine for my sister. She has a cold.”

“Oh. Well I hope she gets better soon.”

“Thank you.” Adonis replies, and for a while an awkward silence hangs between the two, the comfortable atmosphere of the café long gone. “Now if you'll excuse me.” Adonis bows his head and walks past Kaoru.

“Wait.”

Adonis stops.

Dammit, Hakaze Kaoru, don't do it.

“Do you…” Kaoru pauses, wondering how to go about the question. It's nothing big, he tells himself, but to think he's going to ask a guy...

“Do I..?”

“Do you want me to walk you home? Just because you don't have an umbrella and it's pouring out and,” Kaoru rambles. “Nothing more than that, 'cause you are a guy and all.”

Adonis raises an eyebrow at Kaoru's behavior, but says nothing of it. “I wouldn't want to inconvenience you.”

“It's not an inconvenience, my house is on the way,” Kaoru lies. Why? He has no idea. But he can't back out now.

“But, you were walking the other way.”

“Oh, yeah, uh. I just needed something from the convenience store.”

Adonis stares at him with wide, golden eyes.

“What?”

“Then don't you need to go in and buy it?”

“I can get it later, do you want me to walk me home or do you want to freeze in the rain?” Kaoru sighs. “I don't care either way. Really,” he adds on, more for himself than anyone else.

“If you're sure it'd be no trouble on your part,” Adonis smiles, and Kaoru can't tell if he wants to hold a grudge against the warmth of that smile or not, “then I'd appreciate the company.”

“All right, cool,” Kaoru walks up to Adonis and shields them both with his umbrella. It's a large umbrella, and Kaoru is thankful for the distance it allows between them (even if his shoulder is getting a bit wet). “Then let's go.”

A good portion of their walk is spent in silence, up until they pass the café, heavy rain leaving the inside unclear through the glass (and Kaoru hopes the opposite is also true).

“Kaoru,” Adonis speaks up once the café is gone from sight. “I've been meaning to ask you…”

“Ask me what?” A million (mostly unwarranted) scenarios run through Kaoru’s mind, most innocuous, some outlandish, a few he tries to ignore.

“What happened to your glasses?”

“Huh?”

“When we first met, you were wearing glasses.”

“Oh, those…” On reflex, Kaoru touches the corner of his eye. “They're not real. Just part of my uniform. Girls love a guy with glasses, you know?”

“I see,” for a moment, Adonis says nothing else. “So you like your job?”

“Yeah, best job in the world if you ask me,” Kaoru grins. “It's easy work, and I get to do what I love; hang out with girls.” He sighs. “Man, I love girls.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaoru sees Adonis crack a smile.

“I'm glad you enjoy it.”

The reply is more genuine than Kaoru expects, which flusters him more than he expects.

“What about you?” Kaoru asks, desperate to move the focus away from him (for once in his life). “Do you have a job?”

“In a way…” Adonis awkwardly pauses. “... I sing.”

“Sing?” Kaoru wants to laugh at the unexpectedness of Adonis’ job, but holds it back and masks it with a cough (because he's not an asshole). “That's… Not what I'd imagine someone like you doing. You're just so… Shy?”

“It wasn't my idea,” Adonis blushes, which Kaoru finds almost (almost) cute. “My sisters push me into singing at bars and restaurants in my free time. They say I have the voice for it.”

“Really? Well, singing is a pretty good career. I've even thought about becoming an idol or something myself,” Kaoru laughs. “You know, bask in the popularity, the adoration of millions of fans.”

“What stopped you?”

“Eh, it's just a lot of work, I guess,” Kaoru shrugs. “Me and work don't get along.”

“I see.”

“A friend of mine, well, I mean my boss, but he's my friend too, used to do some stuff in music, though. Like recitals and stuff, I think.”

“I see.”

He sees. He sees. He sees. Well this route isn't prompting much discussion.

“Do you like your job, though?” Kaoru asks.

There's no immediate reply. Adonis himself looks straight ahead, his eyes far away and deep in thought.

“It's hard to get up on a stage in front of people, but,” a smile plays on Adonis’ lips. “I do enjoy it a lot. I like sharing my voice.”

“That's good,” Kaoru nods. “You should never waste time doing stuff you don't like. Life's way too short, I say.”

Adonis hums in what Kaoru assumes is agreement.

The last few minutes of their walk is spent in silence, only punctuated when Adonis makes a sudden stop.

“My home is a little further down this way,” Adonis points to a branching street. “The rain has let up since we started walking, so I can go the rest of the way on my own.”

“All right, that's fine with me. My house is the other way, so we'd probably have to split up, anyways.”

“Thank you for walking with me, Kaoru.” Adonis gives Kaoru another one of those warm smiles that make his stomach twist a little.

No, it's a cold or something that's making his gut squirm around, Kaoru convinces himself. Nothing to do with Adonis.

“It's no problem, Adonis-kun,” Kaoru shrugs, then, because he can't help it, smiles back. “See you around.”

With only a short nod in reply, Adonis turns and walks down the branching street. Kaoru stares at his back, broad shouldered, muscle showing through even under his jacket, until it disappears around a curve in the road. A sudden sadness spreads throughout him once Adonis’ figure is gone. With a sigh, Kaoru folds his umbrella. The rain, only a slight drizzle now, feels cool and comforting, almost purifying, as he walks back the way he came. Maybe the rain can wash away the mess of feelings building in his chest. If it can't, Kaoru is afraid he might burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise I'll update this regularly (or at all really) but if people like it I'll try my best!!  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adonis has something to ask Kaoru, Kaoru's an idiot as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh sorry this is really short I haven't been writing much lately (hashtag depression), I've had this part just sitting in my doc's forever and I figure I gotta post something

It’s while he’s chatting with a customer, brushing a strand of her bottle-blonde hair from her face and spooning cake into her mouth, that Kaoru notices a spot of violet enter the door out of the corner of his eye. The violet disappears from his vision, before coming to the front of it as Adonis passes by him. Out of the corner of his opposite eye, Kaoru sees Adonis sit down at the same table he sat in during his first visit, hands folded in his lap expectantly. Kaoru swallows, quickly returning his attention to his current customer and resuming their conversation about…

What were they talking about, again?

As if sparing him the embarrassment of asking, something buzzes from inside the girl’s coat pocket. She pulls out her phone, and after looking at it for a few flustered seconds, stands up and leaves Kaoru with a flurry of mixed apologies and undecipherable excuses (Kaoru only hopes some angry boyfriend won’t be breaking down the establishment doors). With a sigh, Kaoru resists the urge to run to Adonis right then and there, and deposits the leftover dishes in the kitchen before returning and making his way to Adonis’ side.

“Adonis-kun,” Kaoru says, trying to keep his tone casual despite the way his pulse picks up a little, “good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too, Kaoru,” Adonis smiles without looking up (which Kaoru is grateful for, if he has to see that smile head on again he might melt on the spot).

“So,” Kaoru tries to distract himself from Adonis’ smile by staring hard at his ear, “do you want something to eat?”

“No, actually,” Adonis pauses, licking his lips nervously, “I came here to ask you something.”

“Me?” Kaoru asks. “What do you want to ask me?”

“I'm going to be performing at a bar later tonight, I’d… appreciate it if you came.” Adonis looks up at him now, and Kaoru has to shift his stare to the tip of Adonis’ nose to avoid his pleading eyes.

“... Why me?” Is all Kaoru can think to reply.

“Normally, Kanzaki is there whenever I sing, but he already has plans for tonight. Having a friend helps with my nerves, but without Kanzaki, you're the only person I can think to ask,” Adonis looks down at the table again. “But I understand if you refuse.”

Ignoring the implication that he's Adonis’ only other friend, Kaoru tries to rack his mind to remember why the name Kanzaki sounds so familiar. Kanzaki… Kanzaki… that's the pretty-looking one with the long hair…

“Um, yes?” Adonis replies, “that person who was with me the first time I came here was Kanzaki.”

Wait? Did Kaoru say that last part out loud? God, how embarrassing! Kaoru wishes he could disappear from the face of the planet, or at least the shame burning inside him could literally burn him alive.

“So, uh,” Kaoru coughs, “what time should I be there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my writing has gotten worse RIP also I really need to give this a new title :-/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru hears Adonis sing for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with how this turned out but I've been stuck on it so long I'm tired
> 
> STILL THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS Y'ALL ARE SO SWEET
> 
> EDIT: ALSO hey for some reason this fic doesn't show up in the adokao tag for me? Idk if it's just my phone or if ao3 is being weird:-/
> 
> EDIT EDIT: I removed and retyped the tag and now it shows up just fine for me LOL

The bar Kaoru shows up to at 6:55 P.M. (he's only five minutes early by chance, nothing more), is classier than he expects. Granted, he doesn't think so little of Adonis that he'd perform at some seedy, rundown joint full of poor drunks, but this? Well, Kaoru takes it as a testament to Adonis’ skill to secure a gig like this.

Kaoru pushes open the glass door below white lights flashing the bar's name. A bell chimes, not quite like the café’s, a pitch too low. Still, the familiarity is enough to make him chuckle, to be the customer for once instead of the server. Well, not exactly the kind of customer he usually serves, after all he's just here for a date with-

Woah, wait. Not a date. Totally not a date.

‘Having a friend helps with my nerves,’a friend is all Adonis had said. That's all Kaoru is, a friend here to support another friend.

Kaoru likes girls.

The lights make the room shine like gold, and the air almost smells golden too, like rich perfume and richer alcohol. Well-dressed patrons sit at their tables, a few tired businessmen still in their suits slouch at the corner of the bar, and even if Kaoru is wearing some of his best clothes (that he had laid out for another date he planned before Adonis asked him to come, a date Adonis is lucky Kaoru cancelled just for him), he feels a little out of place.

Shrugging aside his insecurities, Kaoru scans the room for any sign of Adonis. In the corner of the room directly to his right, Adonis sits on a stool on a sizable platform in front of the mic (guess those five minutes didn't count for much), nervously picking at the rolled up sleeves of his burgundy button-up shirt while a man at the piano beside him plucks out a jazzy tune that Kaoru thinks Sakuma-san would appreciate. Adonis looks up from his hand toying at his shirt and Kaoru sees the tension melt from his form, lips raising in a smile that reads as a silent “thank you”.

All Kaoru can do in this moment is stand dumbly in the doorway, because he's taken aback by how the golden lights illuminate Adonis’ skin. No, really it feels more like Adonis is the light, bright, warm, and beautifully radiant (for once Kaoru doesn't shy away from the thought of how beautiful Adonis is). The piano lapses into brief silence, Adonis looks away to adjust his sleeves and his black vest once more, and the spell is broken long enough for Kaoru to stumble towards an empty table near the middle of the room. He isn't as close to Adonis as he'd like to be, but Kaoru has an unobstructed view at the very least. The piano picks up again, and Kaoru flashes Adonis two thumbs up before Adonis pulls the mic closer to him and opens his mouth and -

And, God, does he sing. His voice is deep, smooth, and suddenly Kaoru is in the ocean, floating on his surfboard as the waves of Adonis’ voice wash over him, cradle his body with gentle laps one minute and swallowing him whole the next. It fills him up from his ears to his very core, his voice echoing through his body like waves echo through lonely ocean caves. It pulls Kaoru deeper and deeper into the depths, closer and closer to the bottom. But before he can succumb, the waves still, the music stops, and Kaoru is back in the bar, watching the way Adonis’ eyes shine in the light.

Kaoru sounds off the first clap, far louder and heavier than it should be, but it's the best he can do when he wants to scream like a fangirl at a concert. A few patrons clap along, but most stay fixated on their drinks or their food or anything else. Indignation flares in Kaoru's chest for a moment, but the sight of Adonis beaming at the crowd - at him - with joy and pride quells the anger in him.

Adonis bows, the softest smile flashing in his features before he bounds off the stage. Kaoru stands to meet him, but before he can clap Adonis on the shoulder and congratulate him, a short, stocky man in a gray suit beats him to it. Adonis almost jumps when the man's beefy hand lands square between his shoulder blades, but he seems to take the man's incessant chatter well enough, smiling (only a little awkwardly) and nodding and humming at all the right moments.

Boy, does he chatter. Kaoru knows these suit types well enough, the kind that entrap their prey and never let go until the victim has been thoroughly talked to death. So, after staring at his balding scalp for a few good seconds, Kaoru sighs and slinks off to the bar to wait out Adonis’ slow demise.

“Water, please,” Kaoru says without looking at the bartender. The bartender sets a glass of water in front of him, and Kaoru traces his eyes from the painted, manicured fingers around the glass to the slender wrist up the arm and -

“Thanks, I'm glad to have such a cute girl serving me,” Kaoru winks at the bartender, at which she only rolls her eyes and wipes her way down to the other end of the bar. Kaoru shrugs and takes a sip of his water. Playing-hard-to-get girls are cute.

“Kaoru,” Kaoru hears Adonis call his name behind him, followed by Adonis sliding into the chair next to him. “I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.”

Kaoru looks at his glass, now a good amount past half empty. “No, not at all.”

“Adonis, you know that sad flirt?” The bartender is back to their side of the bar, grabbing some glasses from the top shelf (“you want a refill?” she asks. “No, thanks,” Kaoru replies.).

“Yes, Hikaru,” Adonis smiles in such a warm way Kaoru wonders if he missed the part where she called him a sad flirt. “He's a good friend of mine.”

“What? Adonis-kun, you know Hikaru-chan?” Kaoru downs the last of his water, wondering why the word “friend” suddenly stings so much.

“Yes,* Adonis nods, “I've sung here before a few times, so I know some of the staff.”

“Man, I'm jealous. I want to know Hikaru-chan too," Hikaru is at the other end of the bar again, but Kaoru swears he can practically hear her eyes roll. “Did you know that suit, too?”

“Ah, him. No, he was new,” Adonis’ hand reaches for the front pocket of his vest. He fiddles with it, looks at Kaoru and opens his mouth as if he's about to speak, only to shake his head and press his lips into a line. “It was nothing.”

“Oh,” despite his curiosity, Kaoru doesn't press further. “Well, anyway, you were pretty good up there.”

Adonis looks away too slowly for Kaoru to miss his (cute) bashful smile. “You really think so?”

“Yeah! You were-” all the words Kaoru wants to say (amazing, fantastic, perfect, beautiful) feel too heavy on his tongue. His mouth feels strangely dry (man, if only he said yes to that refill) when he opens it again. “Really, really good.”

“Thank you,” the smile on Adonis’ face widens with genuine joy, “it means a lot to hear you say that.”

“I-its nothing,” Kaoru has to look away, he has to because, God, when Adonis smiles like that it's too much for him to bear. He runs his thumb over the rim of his empty glass, still cold to the touch.

Neither of them speak for a while, Kaoru just closes his eyes and listens to the pianist play a languid tune, the notes sounding oddly melancholy without Adonis’ voice to meld with them.

And then, Adonis’ voice; “Kaoru… can I ask you something?”

Kaoru hums inquisitively, opening his eyes without looking at Adonis.

“Can I…” Adonis pauses for too long, and when Kaoru looks at him Adonis quickly looks away, his hands awkwardly clawing at his thighs. “Can I have your number?”

“My number…? Like… phone?” The words tumble out of Kaoru's mouth before his brain can catch up to them. Adonis wants his number? Adonis is asking for his number? A guy wants his number? Adonis??? “You don't really know how to use your phone.”

“I've been learning,” Adonis looks back at him with an expression that would look comically serious if Kaoru’s mind wasn't reeling right now. “You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“... No, no, sure. I don't usually give my number out to guys, but since you're my good friend, I'll make an exception.” He's making a lot of exceptions for Adonis, Kaoru thinks to himself. “Do you have your phone on you?”

“Yes, here,” Adonis pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Kaoru. Thankfully, it's charged this time, and Kaoru quickly adds his number before handing the phone back to Adonis.

“There, feel free to call or text me whenever you want, but I might not reply right away if I'm talking to a cute girl.”

“Oh, okay.” Adonis says flatly, and Kaoru wants to tell him it's just a joke, but instead just sighs and shakes his head.

“I should be going,” Kaoru stands up and adjusts his jacket, “it was nice hearing you sing, Adonis-kun.”

“Thank you,” Adonis nods and smiles at him, “I'm glad that you came.”

“I’m glad too,” Kaoru replies, and then looks over his shoulder. “Hey! Hikaru-chan, I'm leaving! This is your last chance to ask for my number, or confess your feelings to me!”

The last thing Kaoru hears as he leaves is Hikaru's booming laughter mingling harshly with the doorbell.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my writing style changes drastically every time I write :$$ sorry
> 
> Also this was unbeta'd like all of my fics are because im too embarrassed to show any friends rip.....


End file.
